christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thank You Very Much
"Thank You Very Much" is a song from Scrooge. In the Christmas Yet To Come sequence, Scrooge hears a crowd singing it, with the bouncy tune causing him not to realize they are celebrating the occasion of his death. Scrooge thinks instead from misheard talk that this song is in jaunty tribute to him, instead of release from the debts owed to him (or in some versions, at least the transfer of these debts to a less odious lender). At the end, after his reform, the same man who would have begun the song in mockery of him instead leads it in true tribute to the now-generous Scrooge. This song is also used in stage versions of A Christmas Carol musicals, and commercials for Simon Gift Cards, among others. Lyrics On behalf of all the people who have assembled here I would merely like to mention, if I may That our unanimous attitude Is one of lasting gratitude For what our friend has done for us today And therefore I would simply like to say : Thank you very much Thank you very much That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me I may sound double Dutch But my delight is such I feel as if a losing war's been won for me And if I had a flag, I'd hang me flag out To let us all the final victory touch But since I left me flag at home I simply have to say : Thank you very, very, very much Thank you very, very, very much Thank you very much Thank you very much That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me It sounds a bit bizarre The things the way they are I feel as if another life's begun for me And if I had a canon I would fire it To let us all see the grace of touch But since I left me canon at home I simply have to say : Thank you very, very, very much Thank you very, very, very much For he's a jolly good fellow For he's a jolly good fellow For he's a jolly good fellow And so say all of us Thank you very much Thank you very much That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me It isn't every day Good fortune comes me way I never thought the future would be fun for me And if I had a bugle I would blow it To add a sort o' how's your father's touch But since I left me bugle at home I simply have to say : Thank you very, very, very much Thank you very, very, very much Ebenezer Scrooge: No, no, dear friends, it is I who should thank you! Thank you very much Thank you very much That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me The future looks alright In fact it looks so bright I feel as if they probably sing this song for me Chorus: And if I had a drum, I'd have to bang it To add a sort o' rumpty tumpty touch But since I left me drummer at home I simply have to say : Thank you very, very, very much Thank you very, very, very much Category:Songs Category:Villain songs